


eight letters

by HunterMay18



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mute Harry, Omega Gigi Hadid, Omega Liam Payne, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Riding, Rimming, Sign Language, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: Harry is mute and all he wants to do is say those simple eight letters to the love of his life, Louis.or the one where Louis and Harry smell like apple pie when they are together.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	eight letters

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Brief mention of a panic attack.

  
_ 2 Years Ago _

It all started on a Monday when Louis was running late to his shift at the diner down the street from his house. He had his coffee in one hand as he was typing away on his phone with his head down. He was so screwed.

“I’m so fucke—ooop,” Louis groaned as he collided with another person, his coffee knocked out of his hand and spilling on the other person. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” Louis finally looked up and was met with a beautiful man standing in front of him. 

Louis knew the stranger was an alpha by how he was presenting himself to an unmated omega like Louis. His hair was neatly styled into a nice quiff on top of his head and Louis could see the tiny curls that were trying to break free from the hold of the gel or hairspray on his head. 

Louis could faintly catch a hint of a smell radiating off of the man. It made his inner omega happy at the smell. It reminded him of apple pie baking in the oven. But Louis brushed it off as he had just met the man and he doesn’t even know his name.

His eyes were deep color green, but also were bright as Louis knew this alpha was different. He no was so distracted by the alpha that he didn’t realize that the stranger still hadn’t said a word and was just looking at him curiously.

“I—umm, let me give me your number and I’ll set up a time I can pay to wash your clothes.” The alpha handed him over a piece of paper and a pen and waited patiently for the omega to write down his number and then vice versa. Just as he handed the paper back to him he felt his phone buzz in his hand. “Shit, I’m sorry I’m so late for work. But text me and we can set up something or whatever.” He blurted out as he was already walking away from the alpha, not even caring that he still never said a word to him. 

The alpha watched the small omega run away from him and smiled softly. The alpha sighed as he finally took a good look at his blue sweater that was now stained brown from the coffee that was spilled all over him. He was already late for work as he had just got off his rut and he had to go back to his place to change. He turned back around and walked back home to find a new outfit. 

Twenty minutes later he was walking into the office building and his best friend Niall was rushing towards him. “Harry where have you been? I’ve been worried sick.”

Harry just rolled his eyes and his hands started to move quickly, but slow enough for Niall to understand. They have been friends for over ten years and Niall being the supportive friend learned sign language to help communicate with Harry. _“An omega bumped into me and spilled his coffee on me. I had to go home and change.”_ He shrugged after he stopped signing to Niall who just chuckled.

“Oh good, I thought it was something like your rut lasted longer or you fell in a ditch or something.”

Harry smacked the other alpha who winced at him for him hitting him. 

“So omega? Tell me about him.” Niall led Harry over to their shared cubicle space as he let the alpha tell him about the omega he ran into earlier. 

_“He was so beautiful even after he was rambling on and on—he didn’t even know I never said anything.”_

“So he doesn’t know you’re mute?”

Harry shook his head and frowned, he wanted to say something but then he also didn’t want him to treat him differently because he couldn’t speak. _“I didn’t get the chance to but I’m sure he thought I was weird for not responding and I won’t ever see him again.”_

“Don’t think like that Harry, you’ll find someone who will love you for you. And don’t even say anything about the last omega you were with, he is to not be mentioned. Not everyone is like that.”

Harry nodded and signed, _“I know, I know.”_

“Still wish you would have let me go alpha on him.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. _“And end up in jail?”_

“Nah wouldn’t have gone that far, but I would have taught him a lesson.” Niall smiled at his friend before speaking again, “I promise you Harry, your omega is out there. Just look for the loud ones who make up for your lack of speaking.”

Harry then smacked Niall again, but then they both ended in a fit of laughter. 

**

“There you are Lou!” A voice broke Louis out of his trance of being twenty minutes late to work.

“Hi Billie, sorry my alarm never went off and then on my way over here I bumped into this very strange alpha.” Louis sighed as he walked around the counter to put his stuff away and put on his apron. 

Billie stopped wiping down the counter and had to turn around to let Louis tell him about this “weird” alpha he mentioned. “Weird?”

“He didn’t speak at al, he just looked at me curiously. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything just weird.”

Billie rolled her eyes, the beta still not understanding the whole alpha and omega attraction Louis was trying to explain. “But was he cute?”

Louis nodded and let out a groan. “And he smelled like warm apples, it made my omega happy.”

Billie smirked. “Maybe he’s your alpha?”

“No no, not even close. I went with my omega before and I got hurt in the end, not happening again.”

“That was one time Lou! Not every alpha is the same, he was just a knot head that just wanted something to stick his dick in.”

Louis frowned and looked over at his coworker, “Oh thank you for that Billie.” He moved out from around the counter to go unlock the door and switch the sign to read open. 

“You know that’s not what I meant Lou.”

“I know, I’m just not completely over it.”

“Which is why I’m telling you, you need to meet a new alpha to make everything different.”

Louis shook his head. “No, I’d be better off with a beta at this point.”

Billie sighed in defeat. “Whatever you say Lou. Now I’m going to go make sure all the tables are cleaned and what not.”

Louis nodded as he went over to greet the first customers of the day and led them to a booth in the corner. He sighed as he knew it was going to be a long day.

  
  


**

  
  


Harry groaned as he finally was able to get up off of his chair after sitting there for far too long. He worked as an editor for an online newspaper along with Niall. They were both assigned to different sections, Harry had sports and Niall had to always edit the spotlight articles of the week. They both hated editing them but it paid the bills at the end of the month. Harry was hoping he could work his way up to get his dream job of actually being the one to write articles.

“Want to go and get some food?” Niall asked as they both were packing up their things as it was the end of their work day. 

Harry nodded. _“Please.”_ He signed out after he picked up his bag and grabbed his phone. 

“Where too?” 

_“Can we just get it to go? I don’t want to go out and eat.”_ Harry looked to Niall hoping he would be okay with that.

“Of course. Now what do you want? Sushi? Diner food? Pizza?”

 _“Diner.”_ Niall smiled and they walked side by side to the diner just a few blocks away from their job. They didn’t live far from work and they only drove if it was raining or snowing, or if they were running late.

Harry walked over to the counter and saw a small girl behind the counter. She was an interesting sight as she was dressed in all black and her hair was colored black and green, but like in sections. It was odd but she definitely pulled it off. 

Harry hadn’t come into the diner himself as it was always either Niall or Zayn picking up the food as he gets bad anxiety from not knowing how other people will take that he is mute.

“Hello, what can I do for you two today?” The girl named Billie as Harry was able to see her name tag when she got closer to them. Her attention was directed to Harry and it made it alpha shift on his feet. 

“Can we do an order to go please?” Niall spoke up getting Billie to turn to him.

“Sure, what would it be?” She didn’t even bat an eye as she diverted her attention to the other alpha.

“An order of supreme nachos with the jalapeños, sour cream and guacamole on the side, mozzarella sticks, the crispy Buffalo chicken wrap with bacon, ranch instead of blue cheese and no tomato with a side of onion rings and the grilled chicken quesadilla with no onions, add jalapeños and extra salsa. And a burger medium well done with lettuce, tomato, mayo and cheddar with a side salad with ranch.”

“Anything to drink or a dessert?” Billie asked after she put in everything Niall asked for.

Harry tugged on Niall’s shirt and started to sign to him that he also wanted onion rings.

“Onion rings?” Billie asked as she watched the two of them sign.

Niall turned. “You know sign language?”

Billie nodded. “My grandmother is deaf, I learned when I was very young.”

“So Harry tell Billie what else you would like,” he smiled as he watched Harry’s smile widened when he went on with what else he wanted to add.

_“Add a side of onion rings, and two milkshakes, one vanilla and one chocolate. And do you recommend any dessert?”_

“We have apple crisp, apple pie and cheesecake.”

 _“Can we do a piece of each?”_ Harry smiled as he was able to communicate with someone else other than Niall and his other roommate Zayn.

Billie smiled. “Of course. Cash or card?”

Niall stepped forward and handed Billie the debit card that him and the roommates used for bills and eating out together. They all had money taken out every week to put into their shared account. 

“It will be about 20 minutes. You may take a seat and wait.” Billie disappeared into the back to put their order in. Then she came back out and started to box up their desserts, but Harry didn’t notice that another figure had joined her and started on making the milkshakes. 

“Here you go guys, everything is here. I labeled everything so you know what is what. Thanks for stopping in.” 

_“It was very nice to meet you Billie,”_ Harry signed and earned a smile from the beta girl. 

“Of course, next time you come in dessert is on the house.”

Niall smiled. “In that case we will be back all the time.” 

And just as Harry was leaving was when he saw the same omega from earlier. He froze but just quickly left as the omega was about to say something to him. 

“That’s the alpha, the one from this morning!” He whispered to Billie.

“He seemed nice, can see why you said he was weird, but probably not his intentions at all.”

“What do you mean?” 

Billie looked at him confused. “I’m not even going to say. Are you that oblivious?”

“What is it?” 

Billie just rolled her eyes and walked into the back. “He’ll be back soon and then maybe next time you’ll pay attention.”

**

“What’s gotten into you Harry?” Niall asked as he tried to catch up to the taller alpha.

_“It was him Niall! That was the omega.”_

“Oh the really cute one next to Billie?”

Harry nodded. _“He smelled so good.”_

“Yeah I couldn’t help but smell apple pie after the two of you were in the same room.”

_“Apple pie?”_

“Your warm apples smell and his melted sugar smell created this apple pie smell.”

Harry just shook his head as the rest of the walk home was silent, well not so much as Niall was talking to Harry about what happened before he got to work earlier that day.

Harry stepped into the house and was met with their other roommate who was watching Masked Singer on the tv.

“We’ve come with food!” Niall spoke as he placed the bags on the coffee table. 

“Oh thanks guys,” Zayn smiled as Niall handed him over his burger and salad. Niall and Harry had disappeared to get dressed before they all sat down and ate as the next mask was revealed.

“Harry met an omega today,” Niall spoke out of nowhere.

“Oh really? What happened? What does he look like?” Then Niall and Harry spent the next hour telling Zayn about what happened earlier that day and what happened at the diner.

“So that means we will be eating from there more often?” Zayn quirked an eyebrow earning a blush from Harry.

Harry just shrugged. He just hoped that what they both told him that the omega could be the one for him. 

**

The next time Harry would walk into the diner wouldn’t be for another week. This time he was forced by Niall to pick up their food. Niall was home sick and he requested chicken noode soup and Zayn was stuck in a conference call or he would have went. But Harry knew it was their way of making him go get it.

“Hiya Harry!” Billie smiled as the alpha entered the diner.

Harry signed out a simple _Hi_ as he approached the counter and took a seat. 

“I just got off the phone with Niall with the order. It shouldn’t take long, want something in the meantime? On the house?”

Harry nodded. _“A vanilla milkshake, please.”_

“Of course, coming right up.” Billie turned around and yelled out a name that had Harry grow nervous. He knew it was the omega from last week, the omega that was supposed to text him about his sweater. 

When the omega emerged from the back room they made eye contact and Harry smiled at the smaller man. “What do you want Billie?”

“Harry here would like a vanilla milkshake, could you do it while I take care of the table?”

Louis sighed and went to blending up the milkshake for the alpha sitting by himself. “You don’t talk much do you?” He said as he pushed the milkshake towards the alpha.

Harry frowned as he tried to figure out a way to talk to the omega and all he could do was try to sign but then he gave up when Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh fuck, I’m such a dick. You can’t speak, I’m so sorry.” Louis’ scent started to alter as Harry sensed the omega was growing anxious. His melted sugar scent was turning quickly into a deep caramel smell, still breathtaking but not what Harry wanted to smell. 

Harry shook his head and placed his hand over his. He put his thumb up and smiled at him. He grabbed the pen from Louis’ pocket and grabbed a napkin.

 _“It’s okay, not your fault. You didn’t know.”_ Harry messily wrote as he pushed it over to Louis. 

“I still feel bad. This whole time I thought there was something wrong with me and like you didn’t want to talk to me.”

 _“Not true. You have no idea how much I would love to speak to you.”_ Harry frowned as he pushed the napkin back over to Louis. 

Louis couldn’t help but blush. “I’m still sorry.”

Harry just shrugged as he started to sip at his milkshake. 

Louis couldn’t help but sniff the air and smiled when he smelled warm apples. “Billie, are you making more apple crisp?”

Billie shook her head as she handed over Harry’s food and they both waved goodbye as he left. “No?”

“Then why do I smell warm apples?”

Billie shrugged. “Maybe it was Harry? The smell is gone now.”

“Maybe.”

  
  


**

  
  


Louis sighed as he finally walked into his apartment and his roommate broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Lou, honey, nothing is going to happen if you don’t at least try.”

“Liam, you know nothing,” the other omega rolled his eyes as he joined Louis on his bed where he had plopped on. 

“Okay maybe I’m not a mated omega but that doesn’t mean that I can’t be the voice of reason in this situation.”

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle. “Then tell me what I should do?”

“Didn’t you say you had his number? Weren’t you supposed to pay for the sweater you ruined?”

“Oh shit, I knew I was forgetting something. But it’s too late now, he probably already got it washed.”

“You never know unless you message him.” Liam turned to look at Louis and propped himself up on his elbow. “Why haven’t you texted him already?”

Louis shrugged. “When I first met him I was in such a rush I never noticed the reason why he was so odd.”

“Odd? I’ve never pinned you for being judgemental on just meeting someone.”

“I don’t judge but in the case that I was rambling and he was just looking at me and he never spoke to me I didn’t know what to think.”

Liam nodded. “So you never gave him a chance to speak?”

“No, I gave him plenty but he never answered me. So I walked away thinking I did something wrong or like he was turned off by how I acted towards an unmarked alpha.”

“So then what’s the issue?”

“He’s mute Liam.” 

“Interesting I’ve never met an alpha that is mute. I’ve met betas and omegas that are mute, I wonder how he would be able to communicate with his mate.”

Louis shrugged. “I’m not sure. He knows sign language so maybe I can start learning from Billie and YouTube.”

“And ask him! Knowing him he probably wouldn’t mind teaching you.”

“Yeah but I barely know him I’m not going to just walk up to him and go “Hey I barely know you but can you teach me sign language so I can communicate with you?” Yeah that will go over very well.” Louis spoke sarcastically and Liam just groaned.

“Why are you being so difficult? It’s not like he’s got a disease and neither do you.”

“I know. I just don’t want a repeat of what happened with you know who.”

“He was a dick and I wish you would have let me get my older brother to go after him. You know how upset he was when he found out, you’re like his baby brother.”

“I know, I know. But I need to stop letting other people deal with my problems. I need to deal with them on my own.”

“Okay, I understand. Now I’m curious what does he smell like?”

Louis couldn’t help but blush. “Warm apples.”

“Hmm interesting, his smell may perfectly mix with your melted sugar smell,” Liam put his finger to his chin as he was in deep thought, “the two of you would smell like apple pie.”

“Oh shut it!” Louis hid his face in his hands as his scent started to alter and his melted sugar smell was becoming sweeter and he smelled like pure sugar. 

“Louis mind your scent,” Liam couldn’t help but flare his nostrils from Louis' smell, it wasn’t bad but it was engulfing his nose and it was making him uncomfortable with how sweet it smelled.

“I’m sorry! My omega is taking over.”

“Which means your omega loves a specific alpha. It’s trying to tell you to become apple pie.” 

Louis glared at him before he smacked him playfully. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

**

“So you’re saying that he smells like melted sugar?” Niall asked curiously after they let Harry explain what happened. 

Harry nodded. _“It was interesting because it kept altering here and there. Like I could smell it getting sweeter at one point.”_

“His omega likes you.” Niall smiled and Zayn agreed as he nodded his head as he couldn’t speak with his mouth full.

_“What? He could just be happy?”_

Niall shrugged. “But he was talking to you. There’s a difference.”

_“I guess.”_

“No, don't start that. How many times do we have to tell you not all omegas are the same.”

“Yeah Harry please stop thinking about that one omega that wasn’t the greatest,” Zayn spoke, frowning at his best friend.

_“I’ll stop once I find the right one.”_

“Your alpha has already set its eyes on someone, now you just need to accept him in.”

Harry nodded as he took a bite out of his grilled cheese waiting for either Niall and Zayn to speak.

“And besides, I feel like Louis is quite loud so he definitely will make up for your quietness.” 

Harry glared at Niall. _“I hate you.”_

“No, you love me.”

Harry waved him off, his way of saying _“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”_

**

“Why don’t you just text him? You’ve been staring at his contact in your phone for the last hour.” Zayn finally spoke up as he noticed Harry was just staring at it.

Harry just shrugged.

“I know you’re scared, but from what you and Niall have told me he isn’t like other omegas. I’m sure your alpha already picked him as your omega.”

Harry’s warm apple scent started to alter and in a matter of minutes he reeked of burnt apples.

And that’s when Zayn knew the poor alpha was having a panic attack. “Harry, breathe.” Zayn took his face into his hands and forced him to look at him. The alpha was physically shaking and Zayn was familiar with his attacks, they were triggered by his own thoughts and anxiety. He has started to slowly control them but some days it was just harder. 

Zayn rubbed at his shoulders and back as he let the alpha control his breathing on his own. He finally smelled Harry’s scent finally going back to normal. Zayn smiled. “Why don’t you go take a bath? I’ll take your phone and you just go relax.”

Harry nodded and looked up at the other alpha. He smiled up at Zayn before he handed him over his phone and disappeared into the bathroom. 

“This is going to be a long night,” Zayn spoke out loud to himself as he pocketed Harry’s phone. He thought about texting Louis himself, but he knew it would only do more harm than good. So he just let it in his pocket as Harry was relaxing and hopefully not thinking about it.

  
  


**

Louis was never the first one to start a conversation because he never wanted to come off as being desperate. Granted in this case he was desperate, but he didn’t want Harry to know that.

So here he is with his messages opened and he had Harry’s name on the top. He wanted to message him so bad but he was so scared that he would get rejected. 

“You’re overthinking it Lou, just send a simple _hey_ or something.”

Louis sighed and looked over at Liam. “It’s a matter of life or death.”

Liam just rolled his eyes. “You’re overreacting, the most he will do is not respond. It’s not like it’s going to kill you.”

“But what if he is actually my soulmate? I wouldn’t be able to have children if he rejects me.”

“There are other ways to have kids—you don’t need a soulmate?” Liam was so confused. 

“I don’t want kids with any one else other than my soulmate.”

“I —okay. Well you won’t know unless you text him.”

“Then you do it, I can’t do it.” Louis handed over his phone and watched Liam type away on it before he handed it back to him.

_Hey Harry, it’s Louis. I wanted to see if you would be up for coffee or something. Let me know when you’re free._

“See, was that so difficult?”

“Yes, it was. Now what do I do if he answers me?”

“Answer him back?” Liam raised his eyebrow. “Stop being difficult.”

Just as Louis was about to respond he felt his phone vibrate in his hand and it was a text back. Louis freaked and threw his phone to Liam who was quick to catch it.

“Knock it off!” Liam scolded him and handed his phone back to him. “Man up and answer him.”

_Hello Louis. Of course I would love to meet with you. I’m free everyday between 12 & 1\. We can meet at the diner? _

_No not the diner, if I’m not working I don’t want to be there lol. What about the brunch place around the corner? We can do tomorrow?_

_Sounds good. See you then_

“See now was that so hard?”

“But now I have a date with Harry and I’m freaking the fuck out!” 

**

“Everything will be alright, Lou. Just breathe. Harry will not hate you.” Liam sighed as he was sitting down on the couch in the living room watching as Louis was 

“How do you know? Might I remind you I’m not your normal omega!” 

“And Harry isn’t your normal alpha. Just give him a chance, you may be surprised.”

“That’s not what I mean. No alpha is going to want an omega that can’t produce slick.” Louis frowned. It was one of the things that set him aside from everyone else. An omega that can’t produce slick is unheard of, a one of a kind, just like an alpha that can’t properly express his feelings through speaking.

Liam sighed. “And Harry can’t speak, so the two of you aren’t normal.” 

“I hate not being normal,” he muttered quietly.

“What even is normal? No one is normal.”

Just as Louis was about to answer that a quiet knock was heard on their door. Louis’ heart started to pound out of his chest as he went to open the door. He smiled when he was met with a stunning alpha holding a bouquet of daisies and lilies.

Standing before him was Harry dress in a pair of black dress pants that flared out by his ankles and a very nice blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his tattoos. His shorter hair was styled back and a few strands hung over his forehead in tiny ringlets. 

Louis felt a little underdressed as he was wearing a part of dark jeans with a dark maroon sweater. His hair was short and styled messily as he never liked to put effort into his hair as it did whatever it wanted to do most days. 

“My favorite flowers, how did you know?” Louis smiled as he took them and smelled them.

Harry laughed and pointed to Liam. “Billie asked me what your favorite flowers were. She told me Harry here asked her and I told her,” he answered with a shrug.

Louis smiled and kissed Liam’s cheek. “Thank you. Don’t wait up for me.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it, now go have fun.” 

Louis smiled and he set the flowers on the counter for Liam to put in a vase. He grabbed Harry’s hand and jumped when he felt a connection to the alpha. Something came over him and it was as if he could feel what Harry was thinking. 

They got to the sidewalk and started walking to the restaurant by a little park. “Thank you Harry, those were lovely.”

Harry was about to pull out his phone for his text to talk but then Louis shook his head. “I know what you are going to say.”

Harry just quirked an eyebrow up in confusion. “I can sense it.” Harry nodded and pointed at their destination. “Here?” Harry pulled him into the restaurant and smiled when he saw a familiar face. 

“Harry!” A taller girl with blonde hair came over and gave the alpha a hug. Louis smelled her and knew she was an omega, but there was another scent on her and it smelled familiar like he knew it from somewhere.

Louis saw her name tag read GiGi and he smiled when he noticed she also knew sign language. “He’s cute, Harry!” She turned to Louis and smiled. “I’m Gigi, Zayn’s girlfriend. I’ve known Harry here for a long time. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. You’re very beautiful by the way,” Louis smiled when he was pulled into a hug by Gigi. 

“Sorry I’m just a big hugger.” 

“It’s okay.”

“Now since we introduced each other let me lead you two to your table.” 

Harry and Louis sat down and they immediately went to the menu and were quick to figure out what he wanted to order. They decided on sharing a plate of nachos with extra jalapeños and guacamole. 

Louis opted to order a plate of Cajun chicken and shrimp Alfredo with a side of Caesar salad. While Harry ordered a chicken risotto with a garlic sauce. Louis ended up ordering their food as the waiter didn’t know sign language and Gigi was busy helping another customer to bother her. 

“I’ll never understand how you can do this everyday.”

Harry just shrugged. Louis looked at him and an emotion washed over him and he could of sworn he heard a deep raspy voice speak into his head saying it was okay. He shook his thoughts out of his head and just went on with looking at Harry. 

Louis placed his hands on the table and Harry grabbed them. Harry lifted his right hand up and pressed a soft kiss against his knuckles. “Teach me a few words?” 

Harry nodded and motioned for him to give him a few words to know.

“Well I know how to say hello, thank you, goodbye and I know the alphabet. What about my name, your name, please, thank you—just to start.”

Harry smiled as he thought for a second and then he signed Louis—he gave him his own sign for his name and even showed Louis his own name sign his teacher gave him in middle school. The other signs he showed him were simple and just as Harry was about to sign something else the nachos showed up. Harry showed Louis how to sign the word nachos and Louis smiled brightly when he was able to do it quickly. 

Louis looked up and caught Harry looking at him fondly. “What?” 

Harry smiled and signed, _“Beautiful.”_

Louis blushed to deep red and ducked his head down as he tried to finish his food. 

Harry was very attracted to Louis and he wanted the omega to know he was. His eyes were such a unique shade of blue and it definitely made everyone drawn to them by how bright they were. His smile was so big and he loved seeing it. He never wanted to not see him smile. 

“Can I interest you guys in a desert?” 

Louis shook his head. “I think we are all set.” 

“Of course. I’ll be right back with the check.” The waiter started clearing off their table and Harry went for his wallet and grabbed out his debit card. Louis was about to protest when he decided not too as he watched the alpha put the card into the pocket for the folder. 

“Thank you, Harry.” 

Harry smiled and grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, his way of saying my pleasure. The waiter came back a short time later and Harry signed the paper. They put their coats back on and walked out hand in hand. 

The crisp November air hit their faces as they walked out into the night. They decided to take a walk around the park and ended up sitting on a bench as they looked up to the sky and watched the stars. 

Louis couldn’t help but notice a pair of eyes watching him and not the sky. And when he turned his face he felt Harry’s hand cup his cheek. Harry didn’t have to ask or didn’t even have to try to say something as Louis just knew. He leaned in and just as their lips touched a spark of electricity coursed through their bodies. 

Louis smiled and scooted over as he started to kiss Harry more as the alpha pushed into the omega. Harry pulled away from the kiss and left a small peck upon his nose making Louis crinkle his nose from the sensation. 

Louis could kiss Harry forever, he loved the feeling of the alpha’s plump lips against his. He also couldn’t help but taste the hint of vanilla chapstick that he had put on during their walk. 

Louis leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder and the alpha pulled him close. Harry kissed the top of his head as they just sat there in silence. It was a perfect way to end their first date.

**

“I had a very nice time Harry, thank you.” Louis smiled when they turned to look at each other when they reached Louis’ place.

Harry smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Louis’ ear. He leaned down and kissed the omega again. This time Louis moved his arms to wrap around his neck as they really got into the kiss. 

Louis pulled away this time but not before he pecked his lips a few more times. “So this means we can go out again?”

Harry nodded quickly and signed, _“Please.”_

“Text me okay?” Louis got onto his tippy toes and pecked his lips. “Bye Harry.” This time Louis surprised Harry and signed it to him.

 _“Bye Lou.”_ He kissed his cheek and waited for Louis to unlock his door. He didn’t start to make his way home until he heard the door lock behind him.

**

“So how did it go?!” Niall asked as he basically bombarded him even before he walked into the door. 

Zayn rolled his eyes from where he was on the couch, “Niall let him walk in the door first.” The beta closed his laptop and waited for Harry to tell them how his night went. 

Harry kicked off his shoes and smiled wide. _“So good. He was perfect and the night was perfect. We even kissed and I felt like he didn’t care I couldn’t speak. I felt such a connection to him and I really think he might be the one.”_

“Awh Harry, I’m so happy for you.” Niall jumped up and tackled Harry with a hug.

“Yeah dude, told you everything would be fine,” Zayn smiled and joined in on the hug. 

“So are you going to see him again?” Niall asked curiously. 

Harry nodded. _“Next week, I just have to text him.”_

Niall and Zayn looked at each other with a knowing look. Finally their best friend found someone to make him happy. They hoped that Harry will let Louis into his life 100%.

**

Liam smiled when Louis came in and they didn’t even have to speak to each other. Liam pulled him into a hug and they held each other.

“He was so perfect Liam. So perfect.”

“I told you.”

“He kissed me. I usually don’t kiss on the first date but he’s just so different that I couldn’t not kiss him.”

“No need to explain yourself. You did what you knew was right.” 

“I really do think he’s the one.”

Liam nodded. “I can tell.”

**

  
  
  
  


_ 1.5 Years ago _

  
  
  


“Harry, baby? I need to tell you something.” Louis felt the alpha shift behind him and felt him sit up from Harry’s bed. “You know how my heat should be coming up in two weeks?”

Harry nodded and just cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

“This isn’t me telling you I don’t want you to help me because I want you to help me.” Louis let out a shaky breath. “I just need to tell you that I’m not like every other omega.”

 _“What?”_ He signed quickly.

“I don’t produce slick. I don’t know why or what causes it but I never will produce anything myself.”

Harry just frowned and shrugged. _“I don’t care.”_

Louis knew it was his way of saying that he was still his Louis. 

Harry trailed kisses up and down his neck to his shoulder. 

“The last alpha I was with thought I was a freak. I would have told you sooner but I needed to make sure you wouldn’t be scared away.”

Harry shook his head. _“I’m never leaving.”_

Louis smiled and kissed his alpha deeply. Since they got together they never did really anything, Louis told Harry he wanted to wait to take his knot and Harry was okay with it.

But tonight was going to be the night he was going to tell Harry he was ready. He didn’t want his first time during his heat, so he was hoping that he would take him. 

“Harry, please.” Harry started sucking on the omegas neck and he let out a moan. The room was filled with the scent of sweet sugar and crisp apples. 

They were only clad in boxers so it didn’t take long for them to be naked. Harry started to grind down on his omega, the two of them let out a loud moan.

“ _Alpha_ please want your knot.” Harry’s head snapped up and he looked at his omega. “I’m ready, please. I’m so sure of this baby, please knot me.”

Harry nodded and leaned in and kissed him hungrily. He reached into the drawer and grabbed an alpha condom and some lube. He coated his fingers with lube and he teased Louis' entrance before he pushed in his first finger.

Louis opened his legs more and let the alpha do what he had to do. “Yes _alpha,_ moremoremore.” Harry started to move his finger before he added in another and crooked his two fingers to find Louis’ sweet spot. 

When Harry inserted a third finger was when he managed to find his prostate. Louis’ back arched off the bed as he let out a moan and he started to buck his hips down against Harry’s fingers. 

“I’m ready, please Harry need your knot.” Harry removed his fingers and coated his cock generously with the lube. He got himself ready and he grabbed his cock and lined himself up with Louis’ entrance. 

He leaned down and kissed him as he slowly inched himself in. When he managed to get in fully the kiss turned heated quickly. 

“Movemovemove!” Louis groaned when his alpha did just what he asked and he started to fuck into him quickly. 

It was so, so quiet, all that was heard was the moans and groans of Louis, Harry was trying to groan but it wasn’t coming out right so he just sucked bruises all over Louis neck. 

Harry was thrusting into Louis so hard the omega was overwhelmed with pleasure. “Fuck _alpha_! Fuck me!” Harry hitched Louis’ leg up and started to thrust into him at a different angle earning a loud moan from his omega. 

Harry’s thrusts started to slow down as Louis felt his knot start to catch his rim. Harry reached down and grabbed at the omegas leaking cock and started to jack him off.

“So, so close,” he mumbled and he grabbed at the alphas hair and pulled him down to kiss him. Louis knew Harry’s knot would pop soon as it was getting bigger. “Knot me, knot me!” 

And in a matter of minutes Harry’s knot popped and Louis was shooting his cum in between their sweaty bodies. “Fuck— _alpha_.” 

Harry looked down at Louis and smiled fondly. Louis knew that look, it was the same look he gave him when Louis called him his alpha. That look was enough for Louis to know he was his omega. 

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis passionately. Harry’s inner alpha was telling him that Louis was the one, he really hoped it was right. 

But only if Harry knew that Louis’ inner omega was also telling him that he was the one for him. 

**

“It smells like pure sugar in here,” Niall sniffed the air and it landed on a blushing Louis. 

“I’m sorry my heat starts tomorrow.”

“Well that would explain why Harry’s scent is all haywire too,” Niall chuckled and just shrugged. “But I prefer the melted sugar and warm apple smell, reminds me of apple pie—ow! What was that for?” Niall rubbed at the back of his head where Harry smacked him.

_“Mine.”_

Niall just rolled his eyes. “What? I’m not after your omega. I was just stating a fact. I love the smell Louis gives off and I’ve always loved smelling yours. Take it as a compliment.”

“If Harry won’t, I will. Thank you Niall.”

Niall smiled. “You are very welcome, Louis.” He exaggerated the pronunciation of Louis’ name as he looked at Harry and stuck his tongue out at him teasingly. 

“I’m curious Louis, what do I smell like? Harry used to tell me it reminded him of a smoothie.”

Louis walked over to Niall and sniffed him quickly. “You smell like sweet blueberries. Maybe when you’re extra happy you smell like a blueberry smoothie?”

“You don’t want to smell him when he’s angry. It’s weird,” the beta added in, getting a look from Louis. 

“I thought beta’s aren’t able to smell?” Louis asked curiously.

Zayn nodded. “It’s because I’m not your normal beta. When I presented I went through everything an alpha would go through but I don’t have a knot. Technically my mark says alpha on my shoulder, but sometimes it’s easier to just tell people I’m a beta.”

“Woah, that’s actually pretty interesting though. I’m an omega that can’t produce slick, so I guess we all are not normal.”

“Except me. I’m perfect.” Niall spoke casually 

Harry and Zayn just looked at Niall pointedly. “Care to rephrase that?” Zayn rolled his eyes cause he knew that Niall was far from perfect.

Niall sighed. “Ugh fine. I’m an alpha that can produce slick?” 

Louis’ eyes widened. “What?”

“I guess it can happen one in every 10,000 births and I just so happen to have been that 1. It definitely makes it difficult to find a mate.” 

Louis shook his head. “If Zayn has been able to find a mate, as well as Harry here with me. I’m sure you can find someone to like you for you.”

“Yeah who? Everyone thinks that I’m a freak.”

“Join the club dude.” Louis smiled. “My roommate is pretty open about anything and he’s never quick to judge. Want me to set you two up?” 

“Your roomie is Liam right?” 

“Yeah, you’ve met him a few times. I’ve seen you two glance at each other. And besides, I’m sure you wouldn’t hurt him like all those other knotheads have.” 

“Okay, yeah. I mean I’m staying at yours during this so maybe I can just do it myself?” 

Louis smiled. “Good. Now I really think it’s best for the two of you to leave the house soon as I can feel my heat coming on early.” 

Niall and Zayn already had their things ready, they were just waiting for Louis to tell them to leave. 

  
  


**

Louis didn’t know how he ended up on the floor of the living room begging for Harry’s knot but here he his bouncing vigorously on his alphas knot like his life depended on it. 

“Fuck, fuck _Harry!_ ” Louis was growing more and more frustrated as he was trying to find his prostate and he couldn’t. “Help me, please alpha. Please let me cum!” Louis mind was so foggy at this point and he knew Harry wasn’t going to respond but the alpha knew just what to do.

The alpha planted his feet on the rug underneath them and started to fuck up into him. Louis let out a loud high pitched moan, his orgasm catching him by surprise. He didn’t even have a moment to process what happened before he was being flipped over by Harry and getting fucked into.

Harry was grunting and groaning, but it wasn’t the normal sounds you would hear, but it was enough for Louis to get the picture.

“Fuck there alpha, there _there_!” Louis was just letting Harry do whatever to him and it was becoming so euphoric. Harry’s knot started to catch at his rim and Louis started to meet his thrusts as the desperation for his knot grew. 

“Knot me, need your knot. Make me yours.” Harry didn’t need to be told twice and he was thrusting into Louis once more popping his knot deep inside of Louis. 

Harry kissed him sweet before he carefully lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom while they were still locked together. 

**

“ _Harry!”_ Louis rocked back on his knees, his face was stuffed into the pillow below him as Harry was licking vigorously around his quivering hole.

Harry just hummed as he pushed his tongue in along with a finger. This was the first time he was eaten out by another man and he was literally in heaven. 

Harry eventually was finger fucking him with four fingers and Louis was shaking from the sensation. He had flipped him over so Louis could see Harry’s face as the alpha was fingering him.

“Yes _alpha!_ ” Louis’ back arched off the bed as his cum shot out in between their bodies. 

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis roughly, the omega leaning up into his kiss in desperation to get closer to his alpha. Harry looked down at his omega and wanted so badly to tell him everything that was on his mind, but he frowned when he knew he couldn’t.

“It’s okay baby, I know.” Louis spoke, his mind started to become less foggy as his heat was almost over. 

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead softly. Then he signed _“I love you,”_ but frowned when he saw that Louis was already sleeping beneath him. He sighed as he got up off the bed and grabbed a washcloth to wipe themselves off. 

He got back into the bed and pulled Louis close, he dozed off dreaming about a life where he could speak freely to his mate. 

** 

An hour later, Harry woke up to a mouth around his cock. He groaned as he felt his cock hit the back of his omegas throat. 

Louis pulled off of his cock and smirked when he saw Harry looking down at him. “Wanted to please my alpha.”

Harry nodded and just let Louis continue on sucking him off. He carded his fingers into Louis hair as he let the omega take him down. Louis smirked when he looked up and he saw Harry mouthing the word “ _fuck_ ” over and over again. 

Louis started to rut his hips against the bed, he moaned out Harry’s name around his cock. He moved up and straddled Harry’s waist. He didn’t even give the alpha a second to process before he was turning around to his back to Harry. 

Harry had a very nice view of Louis’ ass and before he knew it Louis was pushing his hole into his alphas face. “Please alpha, _please.”_

Harry didn’t need to be told twice as he started to give his omega what he wanted. Just a minute or so after, Louis went back to sucking his alpha off.

Once Louis felt Harry’s knot start to form he stopped sucking him off. He looked around over his shoulder and smirked at Harry. He moved himself down and grabbed Harry’s cock, he aligned himself up before he sunk down on his alpha's cock.

Harry had a nice view of his cock inside of Louis ass. He put his hands on his omegas waist and let his omega start to bounce on his cock. 

_“Yes! Yes!_ Fuck, fuck!” He put his hands on Harry’s waist as he arched his back as he continued to fuck himself on the growing knot.

“Knot me! Please knot me!” Louis was sobbing as he was trying to chase his orgasm and Harry wrapped his arm around his waist and pushed his face into the mattress as he fucked into him. “ _Alpha!”_ Louis moaned out quite loud as he came yet again, moaning louder when he felt Harry’s knot pop inside of him. 

Harry left soft kisses up and down Louis’ spine as he was mouthing words that Louis tried to catch. He could feel Harry’s mouth form a “b” and Louis could only assume he was trying to tell him “beautiful”.

Harry’s inner alpha could sense that Louis was approaching the last stretch of his heat, so he decided it would be good to take a nice warm bath. He left Louis alone for a minute as he went to draw a bath. He carefully carried his sleepy omega and lowered him into the tub. He kissed his forehead and went to quickly strip the bed, his alpha groaned from their two scents meshing in the sheets. 

He quickly made the bed and then joined his omega who was pouting up at him. He just cocked an eyebrow. 

“You left me.” 

Harry shook his head, and signed. _“No.”_

“Yes.” It went on for a few times before Harry attacked Louis tickling his sides. Harry smiled and then kissed his lips.

He was about to sign something important but Louis smiled. “I know baby, I know.” Harry was going to continue before Louis sat on his lap. The omega was hard again and he took it upon himself and sat down on his cock. 

But this time they didn’t go fast, Louis rode Harry slow and sensual. He had his arms around Harry’s neck as they kissed passionately as they made love. 

This was even slower than their first time, Louis really loved when his alpha went fast, but going slow really let the omega know that this was the real thing and not something to joke about. 

Louis didn’t know how long they were like that, because it didn’t matter as Harry’s knot popped just as Louis’ cock spurted out what little cum he had left in his cock. 

Harry went over to the bond gland on Louis’ neck and kissed it. 

“Bite me, make me yours.” Louis looked at Harry, the alpha looked at his eyes and they were back to normal. “I promise baby, this is what I want.” 

Harry nodded as he licked around the gland before his canines came out and he bit down hard, making them as one. Louis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt all of his senses grew stronger and he felt a weight on his heart. 

But what he didn’t expect was that there was going to be an unknown voice inside of his mind. 

“Harry?” 

The alpha’s eyes widened. “ _Can you hear me?”_

Louis smiled and nodded. “Your voice is so deep. I love it.”

Harry and Louis thought that Harry’s voice being inside of his mind would change everything, but in reality it just made everything else so difficult.

  
  
  


**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
